I'm Going to Look After You
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: Merry was harmed during the Battle of Pelennor Fields, but not by the Black Breath....
1. Hope and Sorrow

Hi, everyone! Music Junkie32 here, and I really hope you like this story. I got inspiration for this story while I was watching ROTK where Pippin finds Merry after the Battle of Pelennor Fields, and I though, _"What would have happened to Merry if he hadn't gotten the Black Breath?"_So here's what I think would have happened. Again, I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Hope and Sorrow

The War of the Age raged all around him and Meriadoc Brandybuck fought with all he had. He fought for the Shire, for Middle-Earth, for Frodo and Sam, for Pippin. He wielded his sword with a strong hand and lashed out at any Orc who came his way, killing it instantly. The noise around him was terrible: men and Orcs crying out in pain as they fell to their deaths, the clashing of swords, the pounding of the approaching Mumak's feet. Just as he cut down another Orc, he turned to cut down another, but he was cut short by a sudden sharp pain in his left leg. He fell to his knees and saw an ugly, black knife sticking out of his thigh. Gripping the knife was an ugly black hand attached to and ugly black Orc. The Orc smiled evilly, revealing his disgusting, rotten teeth.

"I'm gonna rip you open, you filthy little maggot!" the Orc said.

The Orc pulled his knife from Merry's leg and brought his arm back, bringing the had hilt of the sword down against Merry's face. Merry cried out as he fell backwards and hit the ground with a thump. The last thing he remembered was the terrible creature bending over him with a menacing grin on his face and his knife raised.....

---------------------------------------------

Pippin walked slowly across the battle field, surveying his surroundings. They had won the battle! They had won against all odds, but at a terrible price; so many men lay wounded and dying at his feet, bleeding out or dying a slow, agonizing death. The putrid smell of death and decay hung in the air and it made Pippin want to throw up. The ground was so soaked with blood that surely the ground would be bloodstained for all eternity. As Pippin walked, he spotted something. He walked over to a fallen Orc laying on the ground and what he had gripped in his hand horrified Pippin: he had a sickeningly familiar Elvish cloak gripped in his hand. Pippin rushed forward and took the cloak from the hand of the Orc, looking it over. The cape was stained with blood and the reality of the whole thing hit Pippin hard and fast: this was Merry's cloak!

"Merry....no...." Pippin whispered in fear.

Just as he was about to rush off to find his dearest friend, something stopped him. Something tightened around his ankle, nearly making him trip. He looked back and saw the Orc was still alive and he was gripping his ankle!

"Get off me!" Pippin cried, yanking his foot away.

"Come here, little maggot." the Orc said, his voice coming out strangled.

Pippin slowly approached the Orc, his hand on his sword.

"Your little friend was such a pleasure to kill." the Orc taunted, "I believe the poison shall have reached his heart by now."

"You're lying!" Pippin cried.

"Don't think so." the Orc said.

"Tell me where he is!" Pippin ordered, reaching down and gripping the Orc's armor, pulling his face close.

"You'd better find him before it's too late." the Orc continued to taunt.

Pippin drew his sword and slit the Orc's throat, black blood gushing on him. He stood up and looked around, he had to find Merry! He searched and searched for hours and hours with no sign of Merry. He dreaded turning over each body, fearing to see Merry's lifeless face staring up at him. Just as he was about to collapse with dispare, something caught his eye. He thought he saw a head of curly, golden hair protruding from under a fallen Uruk-Hai. He rushed forward and pushed the Uruk aside and his blood ran cold at the sight before him. Before his very eyes was a the beaten, bloody form of his dearest friend and cousin.

"Merry!" Pippin gasped as he leaned over Merry.

Merry made no response. Pippin quickly but gently lifted Merry into his arms, cradling him close, never wanting to let him go. Merry's face was covered in cuts and bruises and his skin was deathly pale. Blood oozed from the cuts and Merry's golden hair was matted and thick with it. It broke Pippin's heart to see Merry like this.

"Merry, it's me." Pippin said, "It's your Pippin."

Still, Merry did not wake up.

"Oh, Merry....please...." Pippin said, tears beginning to fall from his tired eyes, "Please, Mer, come back to me."

Merry made no movement. The reality slowly sunk in: Merry was gone. Pippin hugged Merry close, burying his face in his shoulder, crying hysterically.

"Merry....no....why did you have to go?" Pippin cried.

Just then, he heard a small moan. Pippin's eyes darted to Merry's face.

"Merry?" Pippin asked hopefully.

Merry's face twitched slightly and Pippin's tears of sorrow were replaced by tears of joy.

"Merry, it's me. It's safe now." Pippin said.

Merry weakly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Pippin hovering over him.

"Pip?" Merry asked, barely audible.

"Yes, Merry, I'm here." Pippin said.

"I knew you'd find me." Merry said.

"Yes." Pippin nodded and held Merry closer.

"Are you going to leave me?" Merry asked, a sudden look of fear growing on his pale face.

"No, Merry." Pippin quickly said, "I'm going to look after you."

_I'm going to look after you._ Those were the most beautiful words Merry had ever heard. He knew he was safe now.

"Pip....please....help me...." Merry's voice was fading.

"Don't worry, Mer. You'll be fine." Pippin said to reassure both himself and Merry.

Pippin was working hard to keep himself under tight control. If he lost it now, Merry would surely die.

_Oh, God, what do I do? What do I do? _Pippin thought.

_'Do your best to assess his injuries._' his conscious told him.

Pippin took a deep breath to relax himself, then he turned his attention back to Merry. He very carefully lay Merry back on the ground.

"Where do you hurt?" Pippin asked.

"E-everywhere." Merry answered.

Just then, a sudden look a fear came over Merry's face.

"Pip, I c-can't feel my left leg." he said, his voice shaking.

_'What could that mean? What was wrong?'_ Pippin thought.

Pippin moved down to Merry's leg and carefully moved his pants-leg up to see if there was any injury. His heart nearly stopped when he saw a deep stab wound to Merry's thigh. The flesh inside the wound had a black look to it and there were black veins of poison all around the wound.

"So this is what the Orc meant...." Pippin whispered in fear.

Suddenly, Merry cried out in pain and gripped at his abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked, moving back to Merry's side.

"M-my stomach." Merry cried.

"Easy, easy, Merry, look at me! Look at me!" Pippin said.

Merry looked at Pippin with pain-filled eyes.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Pippin said, "You're going to be fine."

Merry scrunched up his face as another wave of pain hit him.

"Easy, easy. Just breathe. Breathe, Merry." Pippin said, "Breathe through the pain."

As the pain gradually lessened, Merry suddenly went limp in Pippin's arms.

"Merry? Merry?!" Pippin cried, gently shaking him.

Merry stayed limp and his breathing grew terribly labored by the second. Pippin looked up to see if anyone would help them. Just then, he saw a ray of hope. He saw Gandalf riding across the plain on his tall white horse.

"Galndalf! Gandlaf, over here! Please help!" Pippin called.

Gandalf heard Pippin's cries and he made his horse gallop over to them.

"What ever is the matter, Peregrin?" Gandalf asked.

"Please help him, Gandalf. He's dying." Pippin said.

Gandalf hopped down from Shadowfax's back and knelt down beside Merry. He placed a hand to Merry's forehead and mouthed a spell.

"His life dwindles. We must get him to Aragorn." Gandalf said, lifting Merry into his gentle arms. He mounted Shadowfax and held his hand down for Pippin to climb up, too.

"Come, Peregrin." he said.

"Forget about me. Just take Merry. Please, get him to Aragorn." Pippin said, standing up.

Gandalf nodded and gently wrapped his white cloak around Merry's shaking body and galloped off for the white City....


	2. The Houses of Healing

Chapter 2: The Houses of Healing

Pippin burst through the doors of the Houses of Healing, gasping for breath. He had run all the way from where he'd found Merry out on the Pelennor Fields, through the streets of Minas Tirith, to the Houses of Healing. He followed the hallways until he found Merry's room. The door to the room was closed and Gandalf sat in a chair outside the door with a worried look on his face.

"Gandalf, is Merry all right?" Pippin asked.

"I do not know." Gandalf said, "He is very badly wounded, young Peregrin."

Gandalf saw the worry and fear etched in Pippin's features and his heart went out to him.

"Come here." Gandalf said, his arms outstretched.

Pippin climbed up into the kind, old wizard's arms and let him comfort him while he cried softly. They sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting....just waiting. Just then, Aragorn stepped out of the door.

"Is he all right?" Pippin asked immediately.

Aragorn knelt down in front of Gandalf and Pippin so he could meet Pippin eye-to-eye.

"Pippin, Merry is gravely hurt. You must understand that he has been through alot and his body is very weak right now." Aragorn explained.

"What are you saying?" Pippin asked, growing scared, "Is he going to die?"

Aragorn went on to explain that Merry had several broken ribs and was very bruised up on the inside. The wound on his leg was indeed poisoned; the Orc wasn't lying. The poison was very deadly and had very cruel symptoms. The antidote for the poison was tricky to make and the ingredients were rare; Gandalf would have to travel abroad to bring them back.

"Can I go in and see him?" Pippin asked after he found his voice again.

"Of course. The main thing he needs right now is comfort." Aragorn said.

Pippin hopped down from Gandalf's lap and slowly opened the door to Merry's room. He took a quick survey of his surroundings before going over to Merry. The room was a good size and had three glassless windows on the wall opposite him, behind Merry's bed. One could see all out across the Pelennor Fields from the windows. Merry's bed was a pallet that was on a short platform about two or three inches off the ground. Beside the bed was a small cabinet that housed some basic healing supplies such as bandages, Athelas, and a pestle and mortar. Pippin walked over to Merry's bed and knelt down beside him. Merry was very pale, but he looked much better now that all the blood, sweat, and dirt had been wiped away from his face. Fresh, red cuts lined his face and he had a bruise beside his left eye. His breathing was very labored and raspy as he struggled to get air in. His lips also had a slight blue look to them.

"Oh, Merry...." Pippin breathed, taking Merry's hand in his.

Pippin used his other hand to gently stroke Merry's now clean, golden hair.

"What have those Orcs done to you?" Pippin said, his heart breaking as he watched the uneven rise and fall of Merry's chest.

Merry gave a small moan and slightly shifted his head. He weakly peeped his eyes open and a small smile spread across his pale face when he saw his dearest friend hovering over him.

"H-hello, Pip." Merry muttered.

"How do you feel?" Pippin asked.

Merry only moaned and shook his head, clearly in alot of discomfort and pain.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Pippin asked.

"Yes...." Merry said, "Just don't give up hope on me."

"Never. I'll always be here to look after you." Pippin said.

"Good...." Merry's voice trailed off as unconsciousness claimed him once more.

Pippin placed a light kiss on Merry's hand and layed it back at his side. Pippin was determined to stay by Merry's side and help take care of him in any way that he could.

"Hold on, Merry." Pippin whispered, "Hold on...."

A/N: I know it's a short chappy, but I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Determination

Hi, my faithful reviewees! I am so sorry it took soooooo long to update. I have been having a writer's block for several of my stories. Curse you, writer's block!!! LOL!

Chapter 3: Determination

Pippin awoke in the wee hours of the morning to the sound of raspy breathing. He moaned and turned over on his pallet beside Merry's bed and saw that he seemed to be asleep, but he was sweating and whimpering and his face was scrunched up in pain. He immediately sat up and scooted over beside Merry.

"Merry?" he asked softly, placing a hand to Merry's shoulder.

Merry did not answered him.

"Merry, can you hear me?" Pippin asked.

Merry moaned and opened his eyes. Pippin was shocked to see that his eyes had a cloudy look to them. Pippin layed a hand to Merry's forehead and felt that he had a burning fever.

"P-Pip....it hurts." Merry muttered.

"I know, Merry." Pippin said, stroking Merry's head in an effort to sooth him.

Pippin didn't know how long he'd sat there, just stroking Merry's head and listening to his labored, painful breathing when Merry spoke up again.

"I want to go home." Merry said.

Pippin's heart broke at the innocence held in Merry's voice. He had been through so many perils and seen so much, he deserved to be able to see his home again.

"I do, too." Pippin said, "One day, we will see the Shire again. I promise."

A single tear slid down Merry's cheek. He was in so much pain; it felt as if someone were ripping out his insides and twisting them around. There was a deep ache he felt deep down; as if he could feel the poison running through his veins every time his heart pumped. He hadn't been able to keep any food down since he'd come here two days ago. He was starving and very weak. He hoped Gandalf found the ingredients for the antidote of this poison that was coursing through his veins. He could feel the darkness begin to close in around him and he felt trapped. But through all the pain and suffering and through all the darkness, he could feel Pippin's hand in his and he could hear Pippin's comforting voice. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Pippin said.

The door opened and Aragorn stepped in. He stepped over to the bed in long strides and knelt down beside Merry.

"How are you feeling today, Merry?" he asked.

Merry simply moaned and shook his head, too weak to even talk.

"I have to change you bandage, all right?" Aragorn said.

Merry slightly nodded. Aragorn opened the small cabinet by the bed and took a wooden bowl, a flask of water, a small roll of bandages, and some clean rags out of it. He uncorked the flask of water and poured some in the bowl. He then moved the covers off Merry and pulled up his pants-leg to reveal the bandaged wound. There was a small red stain on the bandage from where the wound had bled a bit. Aragorn cut the bandages and slowly peeled them away from the wound. Merry gasped and gripped Pippin's hand harder as he bandage pulled away from the wound. After the bandage was off, Aragorn dunked a rag in the water and carefully wiped away the excess blood.

"You're not going to like this, but it has to be done." Aragorn said, dunking another rag in the water.

He spread the edges of the wound apart and placed the wet rag inside the wound to wipe away any infection that had gathered there. Merry cried out in pain and tears ran down his face as the rag moved inside the wound. Aragorn took the rag out of the wound and began wrapping the clean bandages around Merry's leg. Merry gasped to catch his breath as the pain slowly lessened and Pippin stroked his forehead to calm him.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay." Pippin whispered.

"Is there anything you can give him for the pain?" Pippin asked.

"There is a brew of Athelas that may help." Aragorn answered.

"Will you make some?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn nodded and took a small box out of the cabinet and set it on the floor. He also took a small cauldron, a mortar and pestle, and a wooden cup out of the cabinet. He poured some water in the cauldron and took some Athelas out of the small box and placed it in the mortar and ground it up. He put the Athelas in the cauldron of water and carried it across the room over to the small fireplace and hung it on a hook inside the fireplace. He lit a fire and it began to heat up the brew. He slowly stirred the brew around inside the cauldron to mix it together and he added a few more ingredients as it slowly began to heat up. Within minutes, a sweet smell filled the room and simply breathing in the smell of the Athelas, Merry could breathe a bit easier. After about ten minutes, the brew was ready. Aragorn took the cauldron off the hook over the fire and poured it into the wooden cup he'd gotten out of the cabinet.

"Here, Merry. Drink this." he said, gently lifting Merry's head up with his hand.

Merry weakly took a few sips of the sweet brew. Almost immediately, he felt his tight muscles relax and he felt slightly better.

"It should help you sleep, too." Aragorn said as Merry finished up the drink.

He set the cup aside and put away all the healing supplies.

"Well, I have my rounds to make. I'll check back in on you this afternoon." Aragorn said once all the supplies were put away.

Pippin nodded as Aragorn walked out of the room. Aragorn walked down a series of stone hallways to one particular room close by the gardens. He knocked on the wooden door and a female's voice said, 'Come in.' Aragorn opened the door and stepped inside. Upon entering he saw a blond-haired woman sitting on the stone window sil across the room, looking out over the gardens.

"Hello, Aragorn." she said.

"How are you feeling today, Eowyn?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Fairly well." Eowyn said, sitting down on her bed.

Aragorn got a bowl and a flask of water out of the cabinet beside her bed and poured some water in the bowl. He then gently took her arm and unwound the bandages, revealing several black marks and slightly blue-tinted skin.

"Has your arm been cold?" Aragorn asked.

"Only a little." Eowyn said.

Aragorn dipped a rag in the water and carefully wiped it across Eowyn's arm.

"That feel better." Eowyn said.

"Where is Merry?" Eowyn said after a long pause.

She could not believe that she'd been here for two days and she hadn't even asked about Merry.

"He's down the hall in his own room; he was gravely injured." Aragorn said.

"May I go see him?" Eowyn asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes; just let me get your arm bandaged back up." Aragorn answered.

Aragorn dried Eowyn's arm off and gently bound it up with some fresh, clean bandages. Once that was done, Aragorn lead her down the hallway to Merry's room. They entered and Eowyn was shocked to see the state Merry was in. She rushed over to his side and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Merry." she whispered.

Merry weakly opened his eyes and looked up at her and gave a weak smile.

"Hello, Eowyn." he mumbled.

Eowyn gently stroked Merry's fevered brow and smiled down at him.

"You went through quite and ordeal, didn't you?" Eowyn asked.

Merry nodded.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Eowyn said, "I should've protected you."

"This is not your fault." Merry said.

Eowyn felt some relief from hearing that, but not much. She'd promised Merry right before the fighting started that she would look after him and she had failed. How could he have failed this innocent little Hobbit?

"What are you doing for an antidote for him?" Eowyn asked, looking up to Aragorn.

"Gandalf has gone to find the needed ingredients." Aragorn answered.

"When did he leave?" Eowyn asked.

"Two days ago." Aragorn asked.

"I'm going with him." Eowyn said, standing up, "If I leave now, I can catch up with him."

"Eowyn, you are still not well. You cannot just leave." Aragorn said.

"I promised Merry that I would look out for him and I have failed; the least I can do it help find the medicine that can cure his sickness." Eowyn said.

"Eowyn, be reasonable." Aragorn said.

"I am." Eowyn said sternly, walking out of the room.

Aragorn sighed and followed her. He found her in her room, packing her things in a brown backpack.

"Eowyn, you cannot leave." he said.

"Who is going to stop me?" she asked, looking up.

Aragorn saw nothing but sheer determination in her eyes. He then realized that nothing he could say or do was going to change her mind.

"If you are going to go, at least take some Athelas with you so you can tend your wound." he said.

"I will." Eowyn said.

Aragorn go an ample supply of Athelas out of the cabinet beside the bed and wrapped it in parchment and string so it looked like a tiny package.

"Here." he said, holding out the package.

"Thank you." she said, putting it in her bag, "Take good care of Merry while I'm gone."

"We will." Aragorn said.

Once Eowyn was sure she had everything she needed, she dressed herself in the armor that she'd worn in battle and walked with Aragorn to the stables where he found her a fresh horse. She mounted the horse and tied her bag to the saddle.

"Be safe, Eowyn." Aragorn said.

"I will." she said, kicking the horse into a run.

She galloped out of the stables and down the cobblestone pathway and out across the plains....


End file.
